What That Night Bore
by hazeymist
Summary: After spending a night w/ Natsume, Mikan later finds out that she is carrying his child. What would be his reaction? And who is these new student that calls Mikan mom? One-shot, thinking of making a sequel though.


**Hey guys! This is a one-shot that I've been writing for some time now. If possible I'd make a sequel...If I have time of course...but just settle for this first...**

**

* * *

March 19, 20** Friday 9:00 p.m. – Special Star Dormitory**

Tired as hell.

Mikan was tired as hell. She felt like she would slump in her bed and fall asleep without taking her shoes and clothes off. That last mission really took all of her energy, and right now she just wanted to close her eyes and fall asleep in the hallway until dawn cracks and the other special stars would see her there thinking she was dead. But her over-protective boy friend wouldn't let her. He was supposed to walk her to her room since it was only on the same floor and a few doors away, but she insisted that he rest because the effect of the mission was twice on Natsume.

Thinking of Natsume, he was a little bit pale when she left her.

Mikan stopped walking and turned back to Natsume's room. He's gonna get mad if he sees her in front of his door worrying about him rather than being in her room sleeping and resting, saving energy for tomorrow. But Mikan knew that Natsume also loved Mikan's concern and Mikan loved Natsume too much to leave him like that.

So as she reached Natsume's door she knocked three times before the door opened. And in that instant Mikan started to talk. "I know you're mad that I'm not in my room sleeping, but I wanted to see if-" Mikan was cut off by strong arms that hugged her tightly. That answered the question if he was mad or not.

"I'm glad you came back." He whispered in her ears.

Mikan smiled and hugged his lover back. "I just can't imagine leaving you alone like this after a rough mission."

Natsume let go of Mikan and got a hold of her shoulders. He stared him deeply in the eyes and leaned his face in to her slowly. Mikan got the message and slowly closed her eyes as Natsume's lips touched hers. Natsume didn't need to ask for an entrance since Mikan freely gave it to him. When they broke for air Natsume stared at Mikan's eyes again and said, "Stay with me." Mikan smiled and kissed Natsume, not realizing that they were already inside his room, on top of the bed, behind closed doors and wearing nothing…

**March 20, 20** Saturday 9:30 a.m. – Natsume's room**

The sun streamed in the window and hit Mikan's face. She stirred in the bed and turned to her right avoiding the light. She felt a hand cup her cheek followed by a soft kiss on the forehead. She smiled and placed her hand on top of Natsume's hand and rubbed it softly.

"Sleep well?" Natsume asked as he watched Mikan flutter her eyelids open.

"What time is it?" Mikan asked sweetly as she saw Natsume's face for the first time this day.

"9:30" Natsume answered plainly as he turned to face the ceiling and let go of Mikan's cheek to place his hands behind his head.

"What!?" Mikan jolted up holding the covers up to her chest and turned to Natsume with a horrified look. "We're gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me up at 7!?"

"Would you calm down Mikan? You're loud ranting is too much to bear this early in the morning. Besides we have-"

"I don't have time to argue with you Natsume. I have to find my clothes. Maybe I can make it at 3rd period." Mikan scurried off the bed bringing the covers with her. She moved to fast that she fell off at the edge.

Mikan stood up rubbing her head as she faced Natsume lying there with no clothes on. Mikan stared at him for a minute and her eyes traced down and stopped at something.

She shook her head and muttered something like, "I can't believe that that thing fits inside me."

Natsume smirked as he watched Mikan scramble through his bedroom searching for her underwear holding the bed sheets up to her breasts.

"You do know that it's Saturday right?"

Mikan stopped searching for her garments and turned to look at Natsume. "Why didn't you tell me you idiot!" Mikan ran to Natsume's bed a jumped at him.

"I wanted to see your reaction." He smirked and snaked his arms around Mikan's waist. "You shouldn't have done that." Mikan was confused at first and realized that Natsume was talking about jumping on him suddenly. "Do you know what you did?"

Mikan, again, looked at him confused when she felt something hard against her thighs. She blushed and said, "I'm sorry."

Natsume chuckled and kissed Mikan.

***

**March 20, 20** Saturday 12:05 noon – Academy Cafeteria**

The camera flashed as Ruka went blind for a short moment. He shook his head and stared at his girl friend. "I thought we talked about the taking-pictures-of-me-and-selling-them thing."

The girl holding the camera took another shot as her boyfriend went blind again. "You talked about it. But I didn't agree." Hotaru said as she lowered her camera to start eating. Ruka shook his head and let out a heavy sigh knowing he can't convince his girl friend when it came to money. But part of him is happy because he knows that Hotaru keeps some of the pictures and places them in an album. He smiled to himself and bent down to eat his food.

The cafeteria was noisy and buzzing with loud students eating and talking at the same time. It was normally like his everyday, but two people were missing in the huge dining hall. Ruka seemed to worry seeing that he was staring t the huge doors of the hall. Hotaru noticed this and flicked a pea at him. "They'll be here." Hotaru said.

"What if they're still-?"

"I know Mikan. She wouldn't do that so many times. I'm not so sure about Hyuuga though. I'd kill him if he-" Hotaru never finished her sentence as the huge cafeteria doors slammed open and in came the two most popular couple in the whole Academy.

Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga.

They walked to their tabled hand-in-hand as people stared and whispered.

As soon as Mikan saw her best friend and Ruka she let go of Natsume and skipped to the table of the four most powerful Alices in the academy.

"I can't believe that after all these years Mo- I mean that girl kept her figure." A double star boy said as he stared at Mikan.

Natsume- being the over-protective type- set the boys hair on fire and gave him a deadly glare. "Say that to my girl friend again and you'll burn in the depths of hell." Then he went off.

"You really don't know anything don't you Kaichi?" A friend of Kaichi said helping his friend put out the fire.

"What am I supposed to know? That Da- I mean the red-eyed guy's Alice is to burn people's hair?" Kaichi replied rudely as the last flame died. As soon as he said this his friends took hold of his mouth to shut him up.

"You really are new." Nada said shaking her head a few times. "Here let me explain." She said then turned her head to look at the main table of the cafeteria. It was circular and the food wasn't served in plates like everyone else's. The food was simply placed in the middle of the round table and you get to choose whatever you want to eat. There were only four chairs in the table, and occupying it was no other than Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka.

Nada sighed and turned to Kaichi. "Those four are the Alices that you do not want to cross-path with, mess with or insult with."

"It's not like their Alices are as special as mine." Kaichi snorted and his friends silenced him again.

"Will you shut up and listen!" Domiyuji demanded.

"Those four has more powerful Alices than you and all of us combined!" Mitsuki said.

"You see Kaichi. Ruka Nogi has the animal pheromone alice. He can charm any animal into doing what he wants no matter how ridiculous. Hotaru Imai has the invention alice. She can invent anything she wants whenever she wants-"

"So? Those are very simple alices that can rank mine."

"Shut him up." Mitsuki said and Domiyuji placed a tape in his mouth.

Nada continued calmly. "Yes I know you'd think that they are just simple alices. But they use it very well. In fact so well that they can kill. They were promoted to special stars the minute they entered middle school. Imai and Nogi were the only triple stars when they were in elementary. And it's no surprise that they became specials when they stepped in the middle school division. I mean who wouldn't become specials when they actually killed a person- according to their mission?" Nada paused for a brief moment then continued, "But they are just second ranked compared to Natsume and Mikan." Nada had a look in her eyes. A look of respect and loyalty all mixed with fear. "Natsume, is the school's genius when he was in elementary. Not because he was smart. Because his alice was so powerful that it burned down a whole village." Kaichi's eyes widened as he listened to Nada. "Unlike Nogi and Imai who became specials when they stepped in middle school he became a special when he stepped in this academy. He was placed under dangerous abilities because his alice was too powerful that alice-restraining devices won't work on him. He was given missions that risked his life and became bed-ridden because of over-fatigue."

"What about that Mikan Sakura girl? How special is she? Is she special because she's Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend?" Kaichi asked more interested now.

"Well not exact- Hey how'd you take the tape off!?" Nada asked searching for the tape that used to be in Kaichi's mouth.

"eeewww! He licked it off!" Mitsuki shrieked.

"Shut up Suki! I want to hear more!" Kaichi shouted at Mitsuki then turned back to Nada. "Continue please!"

Nada sighed and did what Kaichi said. "Mikan Sakura is very powerful indeed. Two rare alices in her possession. Nullification and Stealing. Nullification is where she can nullify a person's alice in near range or long range. Her Stealing is the most dangerous, were she can steal a person's alice make a copy of it and insert it in some other person's body and make it their alice."

When Nada stopped talking, Kaichi just stared at the distance with a blank face.

"Is he okay?" Mitsuki asked as he waved a hand in front of Kaichi.

"I think not." Domiyuji replied.

_**At the four's table…**_

"Care to explain why you two are late?" Hotaru said as Mikan and Natsume approached the table.

"No explanations needed." Mikan said as she took a seat.

"Of course no explanations needed." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "You're too loud baka. In case you forgot Ruka's room is next to Natsume's. I could hear you-"

"And what were you doing in Ruka's room?" Natsume interrupted.

Hotaru gave Natsume a death glare. "End of subject." She said then turned back to her food.

Ruka sweat dropped at how easily Natsume caught Hotaru off-guard. And he blushed ten shades of red as Natsume teased him with his eyes.

"Let's not talk about it." He said as he returned to eating his food.

Mikan looked at Mikan then at Natsume. "What did they do Natsume?" She asked innocently.

Natsume rolled his eyes and whispered the answer in her ear.

Mikan turned read as she heard what Hotaru and Ruka did last night. "We won't speak if you won't speak either."

"You're so slow baka." Hotaru flicked Mikan a pea at Mikan much to her chagrin.

***

**March 22, 20** Monday 7:43 p.m. – Class 1-C's Classroom**

The classroom was very noisy on the usual morning basis. The students were talking with each other or were using their alices freely.

The room grew quiet when Natsume and Mikan entered (It was already a habit that the two of them enter a room together with Ruka and Hotaru trailing behind.). The students stared at them for a second then went back to what they were doing.

The four of them started heading to their usual places and sat.

As they passed by Kaichi's desk he couldn't stop himself from looking at Natsume and Mikan.

Natsume felt that someone was staring at him and turned to the direction were he felt eyes that bore into him and saw Kaichi.

Kaichi saw that Natsume caught him staring and looked at his desk. "He's even scarier when he was a teen." Kaichi muttered to himself.

"What are you doing talking to yourself?"

"None of your business." Kaichi responded not knowing that he was talking to Mitsuki- a short tempered girl.

"What did you say!?"

Kaichi looked up and saw Mitsuki standing in front of him a vein popping in her head and a fist held up. Reality knocked back into Kaichi.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too-"

Kaichi landed in the far east of the room when he received a sucker punch from Mitsuki. The noisy classroom all stared at him and laughed, except Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka.

Kaichi rubbed his head as he forced himself up. He saw a hand in front of his face and looked up to see Mikan.

"Thanks Mom." He said as he took Mikan's hand.

"What?" Mikan asked as she helped Kaichi up.

Realization struck Kaichi and he realized that he just blew up his secret. "Nothing." He clasped his two hands in front of his mouth and shook his head.

Mikan stared into his eyes and realized that Kaichi was actually wearing Green Contact lenses. "Hey do you wear contact lens?" She pointed out.

"No I don't" Kaichi replied in an almost girl-like voice. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth again and ran out of the class room and left Mikan in bewilderment.

"He's a weird kid." Mikan walked back to her seat and sat next to Natsume.

"What was that all about?" Natsume asked peering from his manga.

"I just helped him up." Mikan answered.

"No. I mean, why did he suddenly run?"

"I don't know." Mikan replied. "But I swear, he sounded like a girl when he said 'no I don't.'"

"You're imagining things again polka." Natsume closed his manga and turned to look at Mikan.

"I don't imagine things. And stop calling me polka. I'm no longer 10." She complained.

"You act like one." Natsume replied pointing out the obvious.

"Look who's talking. I'm not the one who's been reading the same manga since we were in elementary." Mikan pointed out to the manga Natsume was staring and faced the opposite direction were Natsume sat and started sulking.

She felt arms grab her waist and pulled her towards Natsume. That was already enough of a sorry.

***

**March 24, 20** Wednesday 7:05 p.m. – Hotaru's room**

"Here have something to drink." Hotaru offered Mikan a glass of grape juice and sat beside her at the couch.

"Thank you." Mikan took the grape juice and took a sip before settling it beside the paper she was writing on.

"So tell. What are you writing again?" Hotaru asked peering at the paper where Mikan was writing on.

"A letter for my mom." Mikan answered plainly.

After the elementary school principal's banishment from the academy, Mikan's mom- Yuka- was finally able to keep in touch with her. The academy knowing of course. Students were finally allowed to communicate with their family outside of the academy, but were still locked inside after they graduate. Other students think it's still unfair, but to Mikan, it was enough to stay in-touch with her mom who was currently living in Tokyo. Yuka was allowed to visit the academy any time she wanted since she was a teacher there, but only a substitute. She's currently in Tokyo looking for young alices that needed to be accepted in the academy and Mikan was pursuing her to visit the academy after a month has passed since she left.

"You know she's still visiting next week, no need to write a dumb letter." Hotaru stated.

Mikan stared at her unbelievably and was about to say something when she felt that something was trying to get out of her stomach.

She ran to the bathroom and threw-up at the toilet while Hotaru followed her.

"What did you eat?" Hotaru asked as she watched Mikan throw-up.

Mikan wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and turned to Hotaru. "I don't know." She said then fixed herself.

She walked pass Hotaru and out of the bathroom. Hotaru stared at Mikan intently. It can't be. It could be possible. But Hotaru shook her head and went to Mikan to help her place the letter in the envelope.

***

**March 30, 20** Tuesday 10:35 – Class 1-C's room**

The students listened carefully (or at least pretended) as Nodachi pointed and wrote at the black board.

"Any more questions?" He turned around and faced the class. His eyes roamed around the room and stopped at Mikan. "Ms. Sakura?" He asked.

Mikan was feeling a little light-headed and wasn't feeling well. She wasn't concentrating much on the lesson and was a little bit distracted until Nodachi pointed her out. She whipped her head up and faced Nodachi. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." Mikan answered plainly.

"Ok then. Please answer the problem on the board." Nodachi reached his hand out with a chalk in hand.

Mikan stood from her seat feeling a little wobbly on the knees. Natsume- who was beside Mikan- saw Mikan's state and grabbed her arm. "Sit down. You don't look good." He turned to Nodachi and said, "Pick someone else to answer your problem."

"It's okay Natsume-kun. I can answer the prob-"

Natsume opened his arms to catch Mikan. "What the-!" He cursed under his breathe and held Mikan's face.

"Is she okay Natsume?" Nodachi rushed over to Natsume's side and felt Mikan's forehead. "Take her to the clinic." Nodachi ordered. Natsume didn't have time to glare at Nodachi for telling him what to do, since he was gonna do it in the first place. He just carried Mikan bridal style into the clinic worrying about her along the way. Hotaru and Ruka followed behind.

After Nodachi left to assist Natsume the room started to fill with questions.

"What's going on?"

"Why did that happen?"

"Why did she faint?"

As the room grew louder Kaichi stood from his seat and followed Natsume and the others, secretly to the clinic worry present on his face.

**March 30, 20** 10: 40 – Nurse's clinic**

Natsume and the other sat at the waiting room waiting for the nurse to come out.

When she finally came out Natsume was the first one to stand up. "She wants to see Hotaru." Natsume felt a pang of disappointment strike him when he heard that Mikan wanted to see Hotaru first and not him.

Hotaru stood from her seat and went to the room were Mikan was resting.

When she was inside she closed the door and saw Mikan crying.

"Why are you crying?" Hotaru asked as she approached Mikan's bed and sat at the chair beside it. When she was finally settled she saw that Mikan was actually smiling while tears ran down her face. "What's with you?"

Mikan sat up and took Hotaru's hand. "I'm gonna have a baby. And Natsume's the dad." She cried out in excitement.

Hotaru stared at Mikan with wide eyes. Part of her wants to strangle Natsume for getting Mikan pregnant outside of marriage, but part of her was happy to know that she's gonna be an aunt- not genetically, but still. "I am so killing him." She stood up and started heading towards the door. That should tell that the strangling-Natsume-part was dominant.

Mikan went down from her bed and followed Hotaru. "Wait, please be gentle." Mikan said trailing Hotaru.

-------

"So why do you think Mikan called Hotaru first?" Natsume asked Ruka as soon as Hotaru closed the door.

"Maybe because she had something to tell her first." Ruka replied.

"If Mikan has to say something I should be the first one to know."

"Maybe a surprise?"

Natsume looked at Ruka with a questioning look on his face. "What-"

"Hyuuga! I am so killing you." Hotaru went storming out the room and went straight to Natsume. She grasped his shirt and started to shake him.

"Hotaru-chan, calm down." Mikan said as she took hold of Hotaru's right shoulder.

"Hotaru please calm down. What wrong?" Ruka took Hotaru's right hand and caressed it.

Hotaru shot Natsume a deadly glare and he just cocked an eyebrow.

Hotaru let him go and sighed. "On the bright side, at least you'd know what it's like to be a father."

"A father? What are you talking about?" Natsume asked confusingly.

Hotaru stared at him. "And I thought Mikan was the slow one."

"Yeah what are you talking about Hotaru?" Ruka let go of Hotaru's hand and stared into her eyes.

"You guys are so slow…" She rolled her eyes and took a seat.

Natsume was more confused now. He turned to Mikan for answers and saw that she was smiling brightly caressing her flat stomach. Natsume's eyes widened as realization struck him. He grabbed Mikan by the waist and twirled her around in the air.

"You're gonna be a father Natsume. We're gonna have a baby." Mikan exclaimed as Natsume settled her down.

And kissed her passionately.

"Congratulations." Ruka said as he held Hotaru's hand.

Mikan laughed and faced Ruka and Hotaru. "Thank you." Mikan replied.

Even though Mikan knew that she was still too young- 17 in fact- to have a baby, but was happy that Natsume was the father. At least now she knew that Natsume would stick with her until the end.

---"So that's how they found out Mom was pregnant with Onee-chan." Kaichi- or should I say Kana- chuckled as his body slowly transformed from a 17 year old boy- with green eyes and black hair- into a 10 year old girl with crimson red eyes and long rave-hair tied in pigtails.

"You are gonna be in so much trouble when mom and dad finds out you traveled back in time to find out how they found out they were having me."

Kana froze from were she stood and looked up to see a teenage girl around the age of 17 staring at her with piercing red eyes. "And you're gonna be in much bigger trouble when they find out you rummaged through grandma's alice library and stole the time-traveling alice and transformation alice."

Kana bowed her head in defeat. "I'm sorry Kitsune-nee-chan." She muttered.

Kitsune cocked her eyebrows and opened her mouth to say something when suddenly, "Who are you?"

Kitsune and Kana turned around and saw their teenage parents and teenage aunt and uncle staring at them in disbelief. Mikan couldn't hardly believe that the tall girl around their age looked like Natsume- minus the Chestnut brown hair. And the small girl who was beside her looked a lot like her. Except for the fact that her eyes were crimson and her hair was raven.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Kitsune uttered and Natsume and Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief.


End file.
